Lavender
by LeafBun
Summary: Sess/Kag Sesshoumaru had promised Kagome when they were young he would come back on her 20th birthday when he left for America with his parents. Will Sesshoumaru keep his promise? (ch.11 First Date uploaded!)
1. The Glass Lavender Bottle

I had given up hope on Lavender and stated I wasn't going to write it, but I decided to  
write it anyway with what I know. What I don't know, I'll make up. So if you guys know this  
story, I'm sorry for the changes. I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Glass Lavender Bottle  
  
Sango was driving her mothers car and dropping Kagome home, with Kagome blabbering  
on about things happening at home. There was a traffic jam and Kagome was feeling stuffy in the  
car so she opened the window. Kagome poked her head out and took in a deep breath, and a big  
poster caught her eye. She studied it and finally understood it was a picture of the most famous  
singer now.   
For some reason, it seems as though she knows this singer. Not thinking, Kagome's hand  
went and grabbed the lavender in a little glass bottle in her purse. Looking at the picture, Kagome  
asked herself, "Does he still remember me?" in her mind.  
Kagome had missed the name of the singer as they sped away when the traffic jam  
cleared.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru looked at the song he had just composed. He was now the most popular  
singer, but he didn't feel happiness. "I had composed this song for her. I had kept my promise  
and came back to see her, but does she still remember me?" Sesshoumaru asked himself.  
Many people had wondered why Sesshoumaru had wrote a song about a flower, to be  
more precise Lavender. He always told everyone it was because he liked that flower, but the truth  
was, he was searching for someone. Someone who was really close to him when he was young.  
He had hoped she would show up when he had posted out this song, but so far he had no luck.  
"Sesshoumaru- sama!" called Jakan as he ran in, "it's time for your next performance."  
"I heard you, now get out so I can get ready." replied Sesshoumaru.  
When Jakan had scampered out, Sesshoumaru reached out his hand and touched the glass  
bottle of lavender for strength. Then he left out the door Jakan used.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome knocked on the door and her sister Janet opened it. "Janet, how are you feeling?"  
"Great Kagome! Kouga and I had a great time, and you won't tell mom will you?" asked  
Janet worried that their mom would find out.  
"Of course not. You guys make a great pair. Mom would have been happy for you too, if  
we...."  
"Don't Kagome, I am happy and I don't want to think about that."  
"But mom needs to understand that even if we..."  
"She'll never understand. She's to worried for our safety to know that we want to have a  
boyfriend."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru let out a sigh after his performance. There was still no sign of her. He was  
beginning to doubt if his plan was going to work. If he doesn't find her in three months, then he  
would have broken the promise. "I won't give up. I still have three months and I will find her."  
Sesshoumaru reassured himself.  
Sesshoumaru sat back down in his couch and closed his eyes and let the memories pour  
back into him. Those were the happy times, but things began to change when he moved to  
America. Things he will never forget. Things that would leave a scar in his heart forever, until  
someone can heal it. 


	2. No Tickets

Thanks so much for the reviews! I thought no one was going to like this fic, because I sort  
of made up some of it. I don't own the Inuyasha cast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No Tickets  
  
Kagome looked at the plants she was caring for and smiled. They were truly beautiful.  
Then Kikyou came walking in, "Sorry I'm late. Were's Sango?"  
"It seems she is later then you." laughed Kagome as Kikyou changed into her working  
clothes. Kikyou, Sango, and herself works at this garden. They grow their own flowers and they  
deliver it for any occasions, be it first date, reunion, birthday, or for a hospital friend. They were  
especially known for their Lavenders. The garden is filled with Lavender flowers, and the ones  
that Kagome loves dearest.  
"Hey Kagome, Kikyou!" Sango yelled , "Come here and meet Inuyasha." Kagome and  
Kikyou ran out to see a new guy there. He was quite handsome and he was starring at Kagome  
dazed.  
"Um, hello." said Kagome friendly, "and you must be Inuyasha."  
"Yes." replied Inuyasha with a blush, "I'm new here."  
All heads turned to Sango. "Well , he needed a job. So, he will be working with us now."   
Then they all turned and walked inside, preparing for a long day of hard work. As they  
were working, they had the t.v. on and were listening to the news. It was quite boring, and no  
body was paying attention, until the news mentioned the famous singer.  
"Well Sesshoumaru," said the interviewer, "how does it feel to be famous?"  
They had continued talking, but Kagome wasn't listening any more. "Sesshoumaru? Is it  
really him? Did he really come back?" Kagome asked herself in her mind a bunch of questions.  
There was only one way to find out.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"That was so annoying." Sesshoumaru thought to himself, "the reporters are getting  
nosier and nosier these days."  
"Sesshoumaru- sama!" cried Jakan, "All the tickets are sold out. Your next performance  
is going to be a success!" Sesshoumaru turned and glared at him. Jakan turned and ran.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
When Kagome reached the ticket stand, there was a long line of fan girls. When it was  
finally her turn, the tickets were sold out. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "We'll get the  
tickets next time." Inuyasha had volunteered to escort Kagome to buy her ticket.  
"It's not the music I want to hear, I want to see Sesshoumaru." said Kagome with a sigh.  
"Why, do you know him?"  
Kagome didn't answer that question, she just held her bottle close to her, deep in thought.  
***Flashback***  
"Sesshoumaru, do you really have to leave?" asked a eight- year old Kagome.  
"Yes, my parents want to live in America and I have to go with them. I wish you could  
come with me." said Sesshoumaru sadly.  
"Will you come back?"  
"I promise I will come back and celebrate your 20th birthday with you. I promise."  
***End Flashback***  
Kagome turned and left. Any longer and she would have burst into tears. "Sesshoumaru,  
where are you? You have to keep your promise. I will wait for you." Kagome said in her mind.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Kagome, where in the world are you?" Sesshoumaru asked himself getting impatient.  
Sesshoumaru grabbed the Lavender bottle and closed his eyes. This always gives him patience  
and strength. He got up and went to practice his music. If this keeps on dragging, Sesshoumaru  
would be breaking his promise.   
"I never break a promise." Sesshoumaru said when he stopped his practicing. "Kagome,  
trust me. I will celebrate your birthday with you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like it? Sesshoumaru and Kagome will meet on chapter 4. Not long now, but do  
they want to meet? Will they remain friends, or will they not get along and become enemies?  
Please review. 


	3. Trash

Thanks so much for the reviews. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I don't  
own the Inuyasha cast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trash  
  
Kagome looked at the clock and sighed. "Will I ever see him again?" asked Kagome with  
another sigh.  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a worried glance and thought, "Kagome must really want to see  
this singer. I wonder why though. I don't think Kagome would be one of those fan girls."  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome again, and his heart skipped a beat.  
Over on the far side away from Kagome and Inuyasha, Kikyou and Sango were chattering  
away. They were talking about Kagome and Inuyasha. As they talked, they kept looking from  
Kagome to Inuyasha, and then back again. Kagome looked as though she was deep in thought  
and nobody would be able to bring her out of it, while Inuyasha looked like he was on cloud nine  
with a dreamy look on his face.  
"There is definitely something going on." whispered Sango to Kikyou.  
"Why do you always state the obvious. If you ask me, there is something going on  
between them." murmured back Kikyou as she gave a jealous glance toward Kagome.   
"Your right, ever since they came back from their little trip, they have been acting  
strangely."  
"I wonder what they did."  
"Don't be so nosy!"  
"And your not."  
"Well,...."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru stood up from his chair and called for Jakan, "Jakan!"  
"Yes Sesshoumaru- sama. What can I do for you?"  
I am going to be taking a break. I want peace and quietness, so don't disturb me unless it  
is important. Understood?"  
"Of course Sesshoumaru- sama. Of course. I will make sure you get what you want." as  
Jakan stumbled out of the room and outside. What he saw outside made his eyes go as wide as it  
can. There was a big crowd of fan girls outside. (Really big. More like a big assembly.) The  
guards were keeping them from coming in, but they were still making a racket and Sesshoumaru-  
sama would kill him (Jakan) if they didn't shut- up.  
"Get rid of these girl!" ordered Jakan to the guards, "Sesshoumaru- sama wanted  
quietness and if he doesn't get it, your all fired!"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
As soon as working hours were over, Inuyasha walked toward Kagome somewhat  
embarrassed. "Do you really want to see Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuasyah.  
"Yes," replied Kagome a bit depressed, "but I don't think I ever will."  
"I know where he lives, so do you want to go see him?"  
"Of course!"  
"Then lets get going, so you can meet him."  
"Thank you Inuyasha. I am so happy!"  
Sango and Kikyou watched as Kagome and Inuyasha left together to who knows where.  
They had not heard the conversation between Kagome and Inuyasha, but they did see them  
walking out together. They were both smiling and blushing.  
"There is definitely something big going on between those two. I would even bet on it."  
said Sango as she nodded her head as if she knew everything.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived where the guards had just a few seconds ago gotten rid  
of all the fan girls. Inuyasha waited in the car as Kagome went in. Inside the gates, a guard called,  
"I thought I just of rid of you!"   
Kagome began to argue that she wasn't a fan, all she wanted was to talk to Sesshoumaru.  
The guards wouldn't budge. Hearing all the racket, Jakan came out and snapped at Kagome,  
"What do you want Girl!"  
"I have a name, and it's Kagome. I came here to see Sesshoumaru."  
"He won't see you."  
"How do you know?"  
"He is really busy and told me that he didn't want to see anybody today. Now go!"  
"Fine, but give him this." said Kagome lowering her voice as she handed Jakan the  
lavender bottle.  
"Sure, now leave!"  
When Inuyasha and Kagome had driven away, Jakan went inside and threw the bottle into  
the trash. "Sesshoumaru- sama doesn't need junk like this." Jakan thought to himself.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
He wasn't getting the peace he wanted, due to the fact of the constant noise outside.  
Sesshoumaru stood up to see Jakan, and ask what this racket was all about. "Jakan, who is  
making all that noise?"  
"No one important Sesshoumaru- sama."  
When Sesshoumaru was going to go to the garden for some fresh air, he caught sight of  
the lavender bottle in the trash and picked it up. He quickly went to his room to check if his  
lavender bottle was still there. It was, like always sitting on his drawer glistening in the sunlight.  
"Which means this one must belong to Kagome. Then she was here." Sesshoumaru murmered to  
himself.  
Sesshoumaru went to look for Jakan, when he found him he asked with anger, "She was  
here, wasn't she?"  
"Who?" asked Jakan.  
"The one who gave you this." said Sesshoumaru as he showed Jakan the lavender bottle.   
"Y-yes." stuttered Jakan.  
"Why didn't you tell me!?"  
"You said not to let anyone disturb you."  
"Unless they were important."   
Jakan, out of excuse stood still with fright. The next thing Jakan knew, he was flying out  
of the house with a big bruise on his face.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"So how was it?" asked Inuyasha.  
"He was busy." replied Kagome feeling really depressed.  
"Oh!" was all Inuyasha could say. When they arrived at Kagome's house, and Kagome  
opened the door to get out, Sango and Kikyou rushed in and pulled Kagome to one side and  
started asking a lot of questions.   
"So what did you and Inuyasha do?"asked Sango.  
"Where you guys on a date?" added Kikyou.  
This went on for a long time, and Kagome and Inuyasha were both turning bright red.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"This plan is working," thought Sesshoumaru as he stood on his balcony. "Kagome, we  
will finally meet again really soon." Sesshoumaru touched the two lavender bottles and smiled.  
He was brought out of it when he heard Jakan's screams of pain. Jakan was conscious again.  
Sesshoumaru finally gave in and chuckled lightly to himself, thinking what Jakan looked like  
right now. Things were finally beginning to look up. 


	4. The Party

Maybe I should have made this clear, I am trying to make this as much like the movie as I  
can. Which means I don't own the plot either. Someone told me it is so much like the movie, like  
I was copying it. Which I am, I am putting the Inuyasha cast and the movie together. But, since I  
didn't see the whole movie, I changed some things (almost not noticeable).Now that is cleared,  
lets start. I don't own the plot and Inuyasha cast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Party  
  
Everyone was working peacefully in the garden. Kikyou, Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha  
were working side by side in the beautiful sunshine. A few minutes later, a old woman, from a  
really rich family, walked in and ordered flowers for her granddaughters birthday party.   
"Excuse me?" asked the lady.  
"Yes, how can I help you?" asked Kikyou.  
"I would like to order some flowers for a birthday party."  
"Sure, do you want this delivered?"  
"Yes." replied the lady as she paid for the flowers.  
"What day and time do you want it?"  
"Saturday at 11:00 A.M."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken. "Why did you say I was going?"  
"Many celebrities are going to be there. I thought since you were one, you would like to  
meet some others." Jaken replied averting his gaze from Sesshoumaru.  
"Does it look like I care!?"  
"Sorry Sesshoumaru- sama, I promise I will never do it again without your permission."  
Jaken said while praying that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hit him.  
Sesshoumaru turned, "What time does it start?"  
"Saturday at 11:15 A.M."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Inuyasha and Kagome were stuck in a traffic jam. They were going to be late in delivering  
the flowers. It was already 11:00 A.M. Kagome had volunteered to deliver the flowers and  
Inuyasha volunteered to drive Kagome.   
"Were almost there." Inuyasha told Kagome.  
"Oh good."  
They arrived, the place was huge. There is also a lot of people at that party, by looking at  
all the cars. Kagome grabbed the flowers and walked in, while Inuyasha waited in the car.  
Kagome rang the bell and a butler opened it and directed her to the garden. There was so much  
people. Kagome found the lady and handed her the flowers.  
"I am so sorry I am late." apologized Kagome. "I was in a traffic jam."  
"That's okay. Your just fifteen minutes late."  
As Kagome made her way out, she accidently bumped into Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked  
up and apologized. When she saw Sesshoumaru with the lavender bottle, she asked, "How come  
you have that lavender bottle?"  
"Do you have one like this?"  
"Yes, but I lost it."  
"Is your name Kagome?" asked Sesshoumaru hopping it was her with all his heart.  
"How did you know?"  
"Kagome, you don't remember me?"  
Kagome looked at him, "Sesshoumaru?"  
"You do remember!"  
Everyone was starring at the scene. Reporters were taking everything in and taking  
pictures. Sesshoumaru didn't know what overcame him, but he leaned down and kissed Kagome.  
Kagome was shocked, but then she slapped him and quickly left. Kagome was quick, but the  
reporters were quicker. They had this information and it will be on the news very quickly.  
As Kagome got into the car, she acted as if nothing happened. Inuyasha did not notice and  
drove Kagome home.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru thought over the events that happened while Jaken drove him home. "Why  
did I do that?" he asked himself in his mind. "She must hate me now. I wish I could apologize, I  
didn't know what came over me. Kagome, please forgive me."  
Sesshoumaru arrived home and went to take a bath and clear his mind.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Janet? I'm home."called Kagome. Janet wasn't home like their mother. "Probably on a  
date with Kouga."   
Kagome sat on her bed and thought over what happened. "Sesshoumaru? Why did he do  
that? He changed so much from when we were young. Now I wished I have never seen him." as  
tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Janet?" asked Kouga.  
"What is it?" asked Janet.  
"I am going to go to America. Will you come with me?"  
Janet looked troubled, "I-I don't know."  
"Please, I want you to be with me."  
"My mom won't allow it."  
"Why not?"  
"Please, do you have to ruin our time together? I want to go, but I can't."  
"I'll ask your mom."  
"No. Don't. Just don't, okay. Leave it." Janet kissed Kouga on the lips and rang the bell.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Mrs. Higurashi opened the door. "Where were you? Why did you come home so late?"  
asked Mrs. Higurashi filled with worry.  
"Mom I had to do something."  
"You weren't dating were you?"  
"Mom, why are you against us dating?" asked Janet using lots of courage.  
"So you were dating." Mrs. Higurashi was fuming with anger. "I told you and Kagome  
that you are to never date."  
"But I love him! He asked me to go to America with him."  
"Your not going anywhere!" screamed Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome came downstairs, and  
saw what was happening. She put a hand on her mother's to calm her down.  
"Janet!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi. "You are to never see him again. I am doing this for your  
own good. If you love him, you wouldn't want him heartbroken. Like how I was left heartbroken  
by your father. He died because of that illness, and he passed it to you two."  
"I remember." said Kagome sadly.  
***Flashback***  
A young Janet and Kagome were playing in the sandbox. None of the children played  
with them. Kagome and Janet walked toward the other kids and were having a great time when  
the other kids mothers showed up and told them, "Don't be friends with them. They have and  
illness and will leave you friendless sooner or later."  
After that, none of the kids ever spoke to them. They tried to avoid them as much as  
possible. Since then, Janet and Kagome never told anyone of there illness. It was a secret.  
***End Flashback***  
Janet broke down into sobs, "I don't care! I want to be with Kouga."  
"Kouga, I will speak to him." said Mrs. Higurahi.  
Janet immediately realized what she did and was frantic. She coughed and blood spilled  
from her mouth and she fainted. "Janet!" called Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome as they rushed her  
to the hospital. 


	5. Kagome's Twentieth Birthday

Hi! Here is the next chapter. I don't own the plot and Inuyasha cast. ( Got the idea from a  
movie.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome's Twentieth Birthday  
  
Kagome grumbled as she walked down the sidewalk. Her friends had pushed her out of  
the garden (where they work) and told her to take a break and come back in a few hours. "What  
am I suppose to do?" Kagome asked herself. Without thinking, she walked to the hospital to  
check on her sister.  
Kagome knocked on the door, "Come in." came Janet's voice.  
"Janet, how are you feeling?"  
"Great! Though I really miss Kouga."  
"You saw him two days ago."  
"And ever since then, I have been in the hospital. Mom is overprotective. I'm fine."  
"Don't be mad at mom, she just really loves us and doesn't want us to get hurt."  
"I know, but I want to experience love without hiding behind her back!"  
"Janet, calm down or you will be in the hospital even longer."  
"Your right, but it's so annoying. I can't even have strong emotion or I could cough up  
blood, and some day die."  
"Don't forget Janet, you're not the only one. I have it too."  
"You can control your emotion better, because you haven't found love yet!"  
"Janet, please calm down. For me, mom, and Kouga you can't die."  
"It's not what you can control. There is no cure for this disease. (I don't know the name  
for it. So I will refer to it as the disease.) We both will die! That is why I want to have love  
before I die. You should too."  
Kagome looked at Janet sadly and nodded her head, "I will try to find love." Then  
Kagome left, so Janet could calm down and sleep.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
When Kagome stepped out of the hospital, reporters crowded around her. "What is your  
name?" asked a reporter.  
"What is your relation with Sesshoumaru?" asked another. While the others kept taking  
pictures an writing down whatever Kagome said.  
"Are you his girlfriend?"  
"Why did he kiss you in front of everybody?"  
"How long have you known each other?"  
Kagome quickly walked toward the garden with reporters following closely after.  
Kagome arrived and Kikyou, Sango, and Inuyasha jumped out and cried, "Surprise, happy  
birthday Kagome!"   
Kagome was shocked and happy that her friends remembered her birthday. Soon, she was  
snapped out of it when reporters began to ask, "It's your birthday?"  
"How old are you?"  
"Is Sesshoumaru coming?"  
"How do you feel?"   
Inuyasha seeing Kagome stressed pushed all the reporters out and after an hour, they left.  
Except a red- haired reporter who refused to budge. Inuyasha ignored him and walked back. No  
one asked Kagome any questions, because they didn't want to ruin her birthday. Kagome was  
glad they didn't.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru sat on his couch and flipped through the channels bored to death. When he  
caught Kagome's name. The news were about her and the kiss. Sesshoumaru felt horrible, he had  
embarrassed her.  
Sesshoumaru was thinking of ways to apologize when the news said, "She wouldn't  
admit that Sesshoumaru is her boyfriend, and wouldn't answer most of the questions. Anyway,  
Kagome is having her twentieth birthday today." the reporter continued to talk, but Sesshoumaru  
wasn't listening anymore. He rushed out the door and got in his car and drove away.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Kagome, make three wishes then blow out the candles!" said Sango enthusiastically.   
"Yeah, then tell us two of your wishes and don't tell anyone your last." piped in Kikyou.  
Kagome closed her eyes and made three wishes. Then she opened them and blew out the  
candles. Everyone cheered and began to eat the cake. After they all had a slice, Sango asked,  
"Tell us two of your wishes!"  
"My first wish is that my family and friends will have a healthy and happy life. The  
second, I want to have a whole garden of lavender flowers in a greenhouse."  
"Your so kind!" commented Kikyou, "You always think of your family and us."   
Then everyone gave Kagome her presents, while Inuyasha was deep in thought. "So she  
wants a greenhouse full of lavenders." he thought to himself.  
Everyone was happy and having a great time except Kagome. She felt something was  
missing. "I feel tired, so I will go home early." said Kagome to her friends.  
"Okay," replied Sango, "See you tomorrow." Everyone continued eating as Kagome left.  
Kagome did not go home, but to the school she went to with Sesshoumaru when they were  
young. She looked at the classrooms and smiled then went out into the school gardens.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru parked his car outside of his childhood school and walked in. For some  
reason, his mind is telling him it is important to come here. "I can't believe I forgot Kagome's  
birthday when I had promised her."  
He looked at the classroom and went inside and memories of his childhood flooded him.  
He then walked out and into the garden where he saw Kagome crouched down, tending the  
lavender flowers he plated their many years before. The lavenders from their bottle was also from  
that patch.  
He walked up to Kagome as she turned around and looked at him. "Kagome, I'm sorry  
for what I did at that party." apologized Sesshoumaru.  
Kagome smiled and said, "I forgive you."   
They stood there and just stared into each others eyes intently. Kagome then knew why  
she didn't feel happy at her birthday party, Sesshoumaru wasn't there. They were broken out of  
their trance when young children's started coming toward them and asking them questions.  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, then grabbed her hands and ran out to a quiet place.  
When they stopped, Kagome was out of breath. They looked at their hands which was  
still holding, and quickly let go. Sesshoumaru saw how hard Kagome was breathing and asked,  
"Are you okay?"   
"Yes." lied Kagome.  
"I remember you were never that healthy. You never told me what was wrong." said  
Sesshoumaru concerned.   
Kagome tried to change the topic, so she asked, "So how was America?"  
"Good." lied Sesshoumaru not asking Kagome about her health if she didn't want to talk  
about it.  
"Um, do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Yes."  
"What is her name?"  
"Kagura."  
"I bet she is really kind and beautiful."  
"She is, she helped me out a lot. Also, I am sorry for all the reporters. I will find a way to  
get rid of them for you. I will tell them we are not having a relationship, and we are just  
childhood friends, nothing more."  
Kagome for some reasons, felt really sad at those words, but she ignored it and spent a  
happy evening with Sesshoumaru. They talked about their life and what they did. Soon it became  
dark.  
"Come," said Sesshoumaru holding a hand out for her, "I'll drive you home."  
"Why?"  
"It's dangerous to walk at night."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Soon Sesshoumaru and Kagome had reached their destination. Kagome thanked  
Sesshoumaru and got out and knocked the door. Surprisingly, Janet opened it.  
Janet seeing Kagome's shock said, "I was let out right after you left."  
Kagome nodded her head when Janet noticed the car and someone in it. She couldn't  
make out the looks, but she could tell it was a man.   
Sesshoumaru, seeing everything was alright drove home. "It seems you took my advice,  
Kagome." said Janet happily.  
Kagome turned a bright red and said, "We are not having a relationship." Then Kagome  
walked upstairs to take a bath.  
Janet looked at Kagome and thought, "Right, I so believe you my dear sister. I believe  
you so very much." She smiled, knowing what is happening right away.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Please review. I have a new fic up called Searching for Symbols. It of course, is a  
sess/kag pairing. Please read that and tell me what you think. 


	6. Out In The Rain

DG: Here goes the same old boring disclaimer again. I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast and  
the plot, who wrote it, I don't know.   
DL: Forgetting something?  
DG: No, I did the disclaimer.  
DL: What about KawaiiAngel's question?!   
DG: She had a question! What was it?  
DL: She asked, you dummy, will Miroku be in this story.  
DG: Of course, he is in this chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Out In The Rain  
  
Inuyasha walked in with a wide smile on. "Good morning everyone."  
"Good morning." replied everyone cheerfully as they went back to their work. Inuyasha  
slowly walked toward his small working desk, which was stacked with papers. When he sat  
down, he noticed a white bag and a drink. He opened the bag, and inside was a burger and fries.   
Inuyasha looked around and saw Kagome drinking a drink exactly like his and smiled.  
His heart was over filled with happiness and joy, and he ate the burger, which seemed to taste  
much better then it use to.  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, who still had her back toward him, and asked, "Kagome,  
do you need a ride home?"  
"Huh?"  
"I heard your bike broke, so would you like me to drive you home? Asked Inuyasha  
slightly blushing.  
"Sure, and thank you very much Inuyasha."  
"Yeah, no problem. Would you like me to pick you up for work form now on?"  
"Inuyasha, I don't want to bother you."  
"Your not bothering me."  
"Well, I would like to get my bike fixed, because I am more use to it."  
"Oh, maybe I can help." said Inuyasha as he walked out to see if he could fix Kagome's  
bike.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Why can't I stop thinking of Kagome!?" asked Sesshoumaru a bit frustrated. He looked  
down at his music and growled. He just couldn't concentrate, because his minds always comes  
across a certain childhood friend. Sesshoumaru was snapped out of his thoughts from a call from  
Miroku, his friend.  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, how's your music coming along? (Miroku I added. There wasn't a  
character like this in the real movie.)   
"Not so good. I can't concentrate, and your not helping."  
"Why do you still keep that little, ugly, toad-like thing around?"  
"Beats me. Anyway, what are you doing here?"  
"I thought you were bored so I came to cheer you up."  
"What joy."   
"I also heard you have a new girlfriend. Is she prettier then Kagura?"  
"I do not have a new girlfriend."  
"But I heard it on tv."  
"Do you always believe what the tv says?"  
"No."  
"So why are you believing it now?"  
"Come on Sesshoumaru, your gonna put me in a bad mood too. How about we go for  
some lunch and do something that will cheer you up?"  
"Fine, I can't concentrate anyway."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Kagome, this bike is too old. Why don't you buy a new one? This bike cannot be fixed."  
said Inuyasha, who had been trying to fix the bike for hours.  
"No! I am not getting a new bike."  
"Why not?"  
"This bike is special, because it was given to me by a really close friend."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
School had just been dismissed, when suddenly Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand  
and pulled her away from the school. When they were away from the school, Sesshoumaru  
showed Kagome a beautiful new bike. "You were never to healthy, and could never run, so I  
bought you this bike." said Sesshoumaru softly with a blush.  
Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a big hug and said, "Thank you Sesshoumaru, you're the  
best. Though I don't know how to ride it."  
Sesshoumaru smiled and replied, "I'll teach you. You wouldn't think I would let you fall,  
did you?"  
"Nope, I trust you."  
Sesshoumaru slowly helped Kagome on to the bike, with one hand on the handle, and one  
around Kagome's waist, he helped her ride slowly around in circles. After a while, Kagome got  
use to riding the bike and was going quite fast. Sesshoumaru smiled, and laughed along with  
Kagome, and they had a really good time.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Kagome, KAGOME!" called Inuyasha, snapping her out of her memory. "It's almost  
time to go, and I will bring the bike home with me and try to fix it, okay?"  
"Thank you Inuyasha." stated Kagome as she went to lock up the door. Sango and Kikyou  
had already left, which left Inuyasha and Kagome behind to close things up. Then she walked  
toward Inuyasha's greyish, seven-seat car, where Inuyasha was waiting patiently.  
On the way home, every few seconds, Inuyasha would look at Kagome and think how  
beautiful she was. When Kagome felt Inuyasha's eyes on her, she turned around and looked at  
him with a smile, which made him blush furiously.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome laid on her bouncy, small, pinkish bed while she thought about Sesshoumaru and  
how much he had changed. Kagome shares her bedroom with her sister, Janet, and it is always  
neat and fresh. There is a large window, on the left of her bed, which you can see the street road.   
Kagome yawned and drifted of into sleep, dreaming of Sesshoumaru and many other  
things.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Outside of her house, Janet was leaning on Kouga's shoulder, sitting on a brand new  
motorcycle. "So are you coming to America with me?" asked Kouga filled with hope.  
"I really want to Kouga, I really do, but Mama won't let me."  
"I don't want to go to America without you."  
"And I don't want you to go to America alone. You might get a new girlfriend."  
"Janet! You don't trust me? You know that you're the only one I love, and ever will  
love."  
Janet turned around faced Kouga, slowly their faces got closer and closer. Janet let her  
eyes flutter close, she could feel Kouga's breath on her face. Kouga tilted his head and was going  
to taste Janet's lips when someone yelled furiously.  
"JANET!" screamed Mrs. Higurashi. Janet and Kouga quickly pulled apart and watched  
as Mrs. Higurashi stomped over. She grabbed Janet's arm and pulled her away from Kouga  
saying, "You two stay away from each other! Janet, I forbid you to see him again!"  
"Mrs. Higurashi, I love Janet. I promise I will always love her and protect her." pleaded  
Kouga.  
"No!" Mrs. Higurashi stated angrily and pulled a struggling Janet into the house. Kouga  
was following behind, pleading with Mrs. Higurashi to allow them to be together.  
"No! And that is final!" Mrs. Higurashi stated angrily as she slammed the door in  
Kouga's face.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome jumped up from her bed when she heard the door slam. She slowly rubbed the  
sleep from her eyes and went downstairs. Halfway through, she heard her mom and sister  
fighting over the subject dating again. Kagome felt really sad, she understood how much Janet  
wanted to be with Kouga.  
She quickly went down to stop the fight, when she heard a loud slap.   
"I hate you!" screamed Janet, with a red hand print on her cheek as she raced passed  
Kagome and into their bedroom. Kagome continued down, even though she wanted to comfort  
Janet, and saw her mom crying.  
Seeing her family breaking apart, Kagome held in her tears as she grabbed her small,  
black purse and walked out. Mrs. Higurashi was too caught up in her own depression to care why  
and where Kagome was going.  
Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her as tears began to stream down her face.  
"Why? Why does my family have to fight all the time?" Kagome asked nobody in particular as a  
downpour started. Kagome ignored the rain, and the fact that she was wet. She stopped walking  
when she came to a poster with Sesshoumaru's picture and just stared at it.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Finally!" thought Sesshoumaru. "I got away from Miroku." Sesshoumaru slowly drove  
home sighing a few times. Sesshoumaru stopped at a red light and looked out his window at the  
dark night when he spotted Kagome standing in the middle of the rain.  
Sesshoumaru quickly parked his car and rushed toward Kagome with a umbrella.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome snapped out of thoughts when she didn't feel the rain falling on her anymore.  
She turned around when she felt a presence behind her and looked up and stared into  
Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. "Sess- Sesshoumaru?"  
"Kagome, why are you out here so late in the rain?"  
"I-I." Kagome didn't finish talking when she suddenly fainted. Sesshoumaru quickly  
dropped the umbrella and caught Kagome before she fell to the ground. Then he carried her  
bridal style to his car and drove home as quickly as he could.  
Sesshoumaru quickly drove through the rain, the whole time worrying about Kagome.  
When they finally arrived, Sesshoumaru carried Kagome inside and laid her on the black couch  
in the living room. Sesshoumaru held onto Kagome's hand the whole time, never letting go until  
she waked up.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome feeling really warm and happy, which she hadn't felt for a really long time,  
slowly opened her eyes to meet the golden ones of Sesshoumaru. "Sess- Sesshoumaru?"  
"Yes, it's me. What happened?"  
"My family was fighting again." cried Kagome as tears began to stream down her face  
again. Sesshoumaru helped Kagome sit up and hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her. When  
Kagome had stopped crying, Sesshoumaru left to make hot chocolate, and quickly returned.  
Kagome talked to Sesshoumaru about everything except what happened at home and her  
disease. Soon, it became really late, but they were to caught up in their talking to notice.  
Slowly, Sesshoumaru's face inched close to Kagome's. Kagome didn't realize how close  
they were until she felt his warm breath on her cheeks. Kagome let her eyes close and leaned  
toward Sesshoumaru, while Sesshoumaru leaned toward Kagome. Then they shared their first  
kiss. (Sesshoumaru never kissed Kagura.) At first, the kiss was light because they were both shy.  
Soon, they deepened the kiss, each exploring the others mouth.  
Suddnely, Kagome pulled away and rushed toward her purse. Sesshoumaru looked sad,  
and really hurt. Kagome took out a bottle filled with pills and swallowed two. Sesshoumaru,  
realizing that Kagome pulling away wasn't because she was repulsed by the kiss, felt relief wash  
over. He quickly went and got her a cup of water.  
"Are you okay?" asked Sesshoumaru feeling really worried.  
"I'm fine now."  
"I remember when we were young you had health problems. Seems to me you haven't  
been taking care of yourself very well."  
Kagome blushed when she remembered the kiss she had just shared with Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru helped Kagome back to the couch, and Kagome slept for the rest of the night with  
Sesshoumaru right next to her, hand in hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DG: I hope this chapter was better.  
DL: It better be, because I edited it.  
DG: But it isn't her best. I know she could do better, but she is way to caught up with her school  
work.  
DL: Be thankful! I said I wasn't going to be your editor until summer.  
DG: I know, but the people said I could do better.  
DL: I know, they said YOU can do better! Not me!  
DG: Come on, we're best buddies!  
DL: Sure we are. Don't bother me again, I have homework.  
DG: What homework? Your on spring break for crying out loud!  
DL: Remember, I am not editing any more chapters until the summer.   
DG: Please?  
DL: No!  
DG: I'm begging you. (Puppy dog eyes.)  
DL: Maybe, but don't put your hopes up! 


	7. Playing With Fireworks

Finally I'm back! It's the weekend! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own any of the  
Inuyasha cast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Playing With Fireworks  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" asked Kikyou as her eyes widened at the sight of many  
men carrying materiels for building.  
"Oh, Kikyou. Please don't tell any body, okay? I'll explain later." Inuyasha replied while  
hoping Kikyou wouldn't ask any more questions. It was three hours before work started and  
Inuyasha hadn't counted on the fact that Kikyou would be here so early.  
"Okay Inuyasha, but I want a full explanation later."  
"Yeah sure." replied Inuyasha as he went farther down the garden, where there was lots of  
space, and not many people. Then Inuyasha and the men began the long, hard work.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Do you feel better?" asked Sesshoumaru with a hint of worry in his voice.  
"Yes, and thank you." said Kagome as she took a bite of her breakfast.  
"For what?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
"Last night." Kagome replied as she turned a bright shade of red just thinking about last  
night.   
"It's nothing, and promise me you won't be out so late in the rain again."  
"Okay, I promise."  
"Come on, I'll drive you to work."  
"Sesshoumaru, I can get there myself."  
"There is nothing to do anyway, let's go. Unless you want to be late."  
"Of course not!" stated Kagome as she followed Sesshoumaru to his car.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Kagome! Where are you?" yelled Mrs. Higurashi.  
"What's all the racket!?" asked Janet still angry at her mother.  
"Kagome is missing!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she started to cry uncontrollably.   
"What! Did you see her leave?"  
"I don't remember. Yesterday I was so angry and sad that I didn't pay any attention to  
Kagome."  
Janet walked over to the door and stated, "Kagome left last night without either of us  
knowing."  
"Huh? How do you know that?"  
"Kagome's shoes and purse is missing."  
"Where could she have gone?"  
"Probably to work."  
"At night!?!"  
"I don't know! Stop asking me."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Kagome, maybe you should call home and let them know your okay." suggested  
Sesshoumaru as he handed Kagome his self phone and began driving.  
"I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me." said Kagome as she began to call home.  
*Ring*   
*Ring*  
*Ring*  
"Hello?" asked Mrs. Higurashi still crying.  
"Mom?"  
"Kagome, your okay."  
"Yeah, I'm going to work now and I just want you to know that I was okay."  
"Where were you last night!?"  
"I was.. I was...um....at a friends house."  
"Really? Kagome, don't lie to me."  
"I'm not."  
"Okay then, but come home as early as you can."  
"Yes, Iwill."  
*Click*  
"How was it?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
"Mom was furious."   
"I wonder what would have happened if you didn't call."  
"I don't even want to think about it."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
As Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived, a orange haired reporter started to take pictures.  
"Who are you?" asked Sesshoumaru getting a bit mad.  
"Oh, my name is Shippo and I am a reporter." replied Shippo with a smile.  
"That's what I thought." stated Sesshoumaru.  
"Why are you here?" asked Kagome.  
"You might have fooled others, but I know you are Sesshoumaru's girlfriend."  
"No I'm not!" retorted Kagome with a blush.  
"Sure your not. Then what are you doing together?"  
"I- I- I have to go, I'll be late." said Kagome as she rushed inside the garden.  
Sesshoumaru turned to look at Shippo and stated in a calm voice, "We are just childhood  
friends, nothing more, nothing less." Then he drove home to prepare his music for tonight.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Kagome, your late." stated Sango.  
"I know." replied Kagome. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
"I don't know." lied Kikyou.  
"I hope he isn't sick or...."  
Kagome was interrupted and Inuyasha opened the door and stepped in. "Hi Kagome."  
"Good morning Inuyasha."  
Kikyou fumed with anger, as Inuyasha ignored her completely and began to talk to  
Kagome. Everyone had a pretty normal day, with Inuyasha working side by side with Kagome  
and Sango with Kikyou. Everyone was happy, except Kikyou.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Sesshoumaru." called Miroku.  
"Yes." answered Sesshoumaru.  
"Is your music ready, if Inutaisho likes your music, you'll be a real star. Though he is  
really picky, because he use to be the most famous singer. Now he owns this big company."  
"Miroku, you can stop talking now. I know everything you said already."  
"Oh, then go, or you will be late."  
Sesshoumaru just nodded at Miroku as he walked toward his car and drove to Inutaisho's  
company.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Inuyasha dropped Kagome home and gave her a big smile before driving off.  
"He is so cute at times." thought Kagome as she smiled.  
*Knock*  
*Knock*  
Nobody opened the door, so Kagome used the keys and opened the door. As soon as a  
crack was opened, you could hear the fighting. "Mom, if you love me, you'll let me go!"  
"I do love you, Janet. That is why I won't let you get hurt."   
"Your hurting me more by not letting me go!"   
Kagome opened the door and yelled, "Mom, Janet, I am going for a walk and will be  
coming home a bit late."  
Mrs. Higurashi and Janet stopped their fighting as Kagome slammed the door and left.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru walked down the street fuming with anger. "He said my music is without  
love! So what if I don't." thought Sesshoumaru to himself.  
***Flashback***  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into Inutaisho's office holding the CD with his music inside. "Ah,  
Sesshoumaru, nice to meet you." greeted Inutaisho.  
Sesshoumaru handed Inutaisho the CD and waited. Inutaisho listened to it for a minute  
and turned it off. "Sesshoumaru, your song is really nice, but your missing one very important  
thing. I can not accept your music, sorry."  
"What am I missing?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
"Love. Your missing love, music without love will never be the best even with the best  
lyrics. Sesshoumaru, don't you have someone you love and care about?"  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Love, I despise that word. Love does not last, and it has no trust. What is the point of  
love?" thought Sesshoumaru angrily.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Why are they always fighting?" Kagome asked herself sadly. Kagome didn't watch  
where she was going until she bumped into someone.   
"Sorry." apologized Kagome. When she looked up, they were both surprised.  
"Kagome?"  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
"I thought you promised me you wouldn't be out this late."  
"But it's not raining. Anyway, why do you look so unhappy?"  
"I don't want to talk about it right now."  
"I know what will cheer you up." said Kagome with a smile as she grabbed  
Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him with her.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Sesshoumaru, why aren't you back yet?" Miroku asked himself. "Did something go  
wrong?"  
"Miroku-sama, when will Sesshoumaru-sama be back?" asked Jaken.  
"How should I know. Stop bothering me."  
"Yes, Miroku-sama."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Kagome.  
"It is." stated Sesshoumaru as he sat down next to Kagome and looked at all the lights  
and ocean.  
Kagome stood up and pulled out the fireworks she had just bought and lit one. It zoomed  
into the air and blew up. It was beautiful.  
"Come on, do it with me." said Kagome as she handed Sesshoumaru a stick and lit it. It  
started to spark and Sesshoumaru waved into around as Kagome lit her own and joined in. (It's  
like one of those sticks that don't blow up. You just hold it and wave it around. I forgot the  
name.) They had a wonderful time.  
After a hour, they both sat down again and looked at the stars. "Sesshoumaru, I want to  
ask you a question."  
"Hm?"  
"What happened all these years in America? Where are your parents?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please read and review. I will try to update my other stories as soon as possible. 


	8. Sad Memories

Hi, I'm back, and still feeling extremely lazy! Enough of my babbling, like I said many  
times before, I don't own no Inuyasha cast. Though I would have enjoyed Sesshoumaru very  
much. I better stop before dragonlady thinks I am sick. Party pooper.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sad Memories  
  
"That is none of your business!" growled Sesshoumaru getting really at Kagome.  
"Just tell me, it will heart you if you don't."  
"Like I said before, it's none of your business."  
"Sesshoumaru, don't be so cold. Isn't there any one you care about and loves you?"  
"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it." with that said, Sesshoumaru left, leaving Kagome  
sitting there by herself.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Elsewhere, Mrs. Higurashi, and Janet were worrying about Kagome, while Miroku and  
Jaken were worrying about Sesshoumaru. "Where are you!?" asked all of them silently to  
themselves.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru parked his car and took a walk trying to calm himself, but failing miserably.  
Every time he tried to forget the past, it just came back even clearer.  
***Flashback***  
  
Sesshoumaru, smiling, walked down the road towards home. He was returning from his  
first day of school, and he had made a very good friend, though he would never compare to  
Kagome. Sesshoumaru stopped outside the door and was going to knock when he heard his  
parents arguing and fighting.  
"I saw you with him!" yelled Sesshoumaru's father as he slapped her.  
"Inutaisho, listen, we are just old friends, nothing happened between us!"  
"And you expect me to believe this lie?"  
"Inutaisho, why won't you trust me?"  
"Because you aren't worth trusting."  
"I should never have married you!"  
"Of course, then you would have married him."  
"That's not it!"  
"I am not going to listen anymore!" yelled Inutaisho as Sesshoumaru watched his father  
draw something from the drawer and point it at his mother. The next thing Sesshoumaru knew,  
there was a loud BANG, and his mother fell to the floor, with blood seeping out of her.  
Sesshoumaru gasped and was going to run in to help his mother when he heard another  
BANG, and watched as his father fell and joined his mother. Sesshoumaru raced in and hugged  
his parents crying uncontrollably, and ever since that fateful night, Sesshoumaru has never truly  
cared for anyone.  
***End Flashback***  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree and began crying again, just remembering what  
happened that night. "How can people expect me to care after that?" Sesshoumaru asked the  
heavens as tears poured down his face.  
Sesshoumaru slowly picked himself up and began driving home again, erasing any trace  
of tears.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome sat where Sesshoumaru left her and sobbed into her hands, while asking herself,  
"Why won't he tell me what happened? Does he not trust me?" Kagome covered her mouth to  
muffle the sobs, as she remembered how they had met.  
***Flashback***  
  
Kagome sat on the school steps holding her body to herself. She was feeling terrible pain,  
and the doctor said they didn't have a cure for it, and would someday die a painful death.  
Kagome was broken out of her thoughts when she saw two boys fighting. Just as she arrived, the  
teacher separated them, each getting a disciplinary notice.  
One of the boys glared at the other and stormed off. Kagome noticed there was blood  
dripping off of the remaining boys forehead and mouth. Without thinking, Kagome took out her  
handkerchief and wiped away the blood.  
"Thank you, my name is Sesshoumaru." said the boy, giving Kagome a smile, trying to  
assure her he was okay.  
"My name is Kagome, and please don't get into any more fights, they're dangerous."  
"I'll try."  
"Good." said Kagome as she gave Sesshoumaru a warm smile. They spent the rest of that  
day asking each other questions, soon becoming best friends.  
***End Flashback***  
  
Kagome cried her heart out as she remembered all the good times she had with  
Sesshoumaru. Kagome stopped her crying when she heard a car stop behind her. Kagome slowly  
stood up, trying to dry her tears.  
Kagome turned around and saw a very worried Inuyasha rush toward her. (How many of  
you thought it was Sesshoumaru? Come on, tell me.)  
"Kagome, what are you doing out here so late?" asked Inuyasha filled with worry.  
"I-I"  
"Kagome, you were crying, weren't you?"  
Kagome broke down again, hugging Inuyasha and crying into his chest, as Inuyasha tried  
his best to comfort Kagome. Slowly and gently, Inuyasha led Kagome to the car and drove her  
home.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Sesshoumaru, you're back!" greeted Miroku. Sesshoumaru walked straight pass Miroku,  
ignoring him as if he didn't exist. Miroku was going to yell at him for not greeting him when he  
saw the look on Sesshoumaru's face and kept his mouth shut.  
"Sesshou...." Jaken was cut off when Miroku kicked him and shook his head. Jaken  
understood what Miroku meant and kept his mouth shut.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome opened her door and walked in, after assuring Inuyasha several times that she  
was fine now. Kagome walked in, but her mother and sister were no where in sight. Then she  
heard water running in the bathroom, and walked over to the bathroom and asked, "Janet, you are  
very lucky to have someone who loves you so much. What does it feel like to be loved? Janet,  
Janet, why won't you answer me?"  
*Cough*  
*Cough*  
*Cough*  
Kagome quickly banged on the door screaming, "Janet, what's wrong, open the door."  
When nobody opened the door, Kagome started kicking the door with all her strength, and after  
ten minutes, Kagome had busted through.  
Kagome gasped in horror as she saw Janet sprawled on the floor as the sink overflowed  
with water, mingling it with Janet's blood.  
"Janet! Janet! Wake up!" screamed Kagome frantically as she kneeled by Janet and cried  
even harder then before. "Don't leave me! Please don't, I don't want all the people that I care  
about to leave me. Janet, don't scare me. Janet!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please review. Now I am going to bed. 


	9. Meeting Rin

IMPORTANT! Sorry for the wait. I have been really busy, and I am preparing to start a  
  
new fic. It should be up in about a week. Do you want it to be like Searching For Symbols, where  
  
you get to vote on how the story goes? Please tell me. I don't own the Inuyasha cast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meeting Rin  
  
  
  
"Will Janet be alright?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, who was crying uncontrollably. "I can't  
  
bare to lose my daughter like I lost my husband."  
  
"Don't worry, she will be fine as long as she doesn't get any strong, unhappy emotions."  
  
replied the doctor.  
  
"William, don't lie to me. I have known you for years, tell me the truth."  
  
"Janet will die in eight months, but if she gets unhappy emotions, it will speed up her  
  
death." replied William gravely as he tried to comfort Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I can't believe it!" cried Kagome to herself as tears welled up in her eyes for the tenth  
  
time this hour. "Janet, you lied, you lied! You promised you'll always be there for me and now  
  
your leaving me."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a weak voice. Kagome turned around to see a young girl around  
  
the age of thirteen sitting on a wheelchair.  
  
"I'm fine." lied Kagome as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"I know you!" cried the girl, who seemed to have recovered some energy. "Aren't you  
  
Sesshoumaru's girlfriend? I love his music, and I have always wanted to meet him."  
  
"Oh." said Kagome silently.  
  
"My name is Rin, what's yours?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Your really pretty, I bet Sesshoumaru loves you very much." replied Rin with a sweet  
  
smile.  
  
"There you are!" cried a nurse as she ran towards Rin. "It is time for your nap." The nurse  
  
pushed Rin's wheelchair toward her room. Rin turned around and gave Kagome another smile  
  
and closed her eyes.  
  
"Poor girl." said a voice silently, which Kagome immediately recognized.  
  
"Doctor Stephen, what is wrong with Rin?"  
  
"She, like your sister will die. But she can be saved if we can find a heart for her, but so  
  
far, there hasn't been a donation."  
  
"How long does she have to live?"  
  
"A few months."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She has lost the will to live, and that is why I am here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Her wish is to meet Sesshoumaru, so if you can bring him here and visit R.."  
  
"No! Find someone else to do it."  
  
"Kagome, I don't know what happened, but from what I heard you and Sesshoumaru  
  
were best friends when you were young."  
  
"When we were young, not now."  
  
"Please, do this for our little girl." interrupted a woman's voice with her husband.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kagome as tears spilled again.  
  
"We are Rin's parent, and we know she will make it if she gets to meet Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Then why don't you go find him?"  
  
"We've tried, we wrote letters, which he didn't answer. Called him, but he didn't pick up  
  
his phone. We even went to his house, but he wouldn't see any one." replied the father as he  
  
supported his wife, who seemed about to collapse at any moment.  
  
"I-I can't, please forgive me, I can't!" cried Kagome as she ran away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Sesshoumaru, open the door!" yelled Miroku as he banged on Sesshoumaru's door.  
  
"Open up or I will tear it down!"  
  
Silence replied Miroku. Miroku sighed and tried to reason with Sesshoumaru, "I don't  
  
know what happened that night, but you can't go on like this. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can  
  
help."  
  
Silence greeted Miroku once more, "Sesshoumaru! Open up! Now!" Miroku started  
  
kicking the door, trying to knock it down.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and looked down from his balcony and whispered to himself, "No  
  
one understands what I am going through right now." Sesshoumaru took another sip of his drink  
  
as he listened to Miroku's kicking and banging.  
  
Sesshoumaru had heard Miroku's pleads, shouts, and reasoning, but chose to ignore it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, open up!"  
  
Sesshoumaru took a look at the door, but said nothing as he returned to gazing down from  
  
his balcony.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kagome slowly walked down the halls with tear stains on her cheeks. "Look at that, I'm  
  
out of tears." Kagome thought to herself sarcastically, "If I cry anymore, I am sure I will be  
  
crying out blood."  
  
Kagome stopped walking when she noticed she passed Rin's room and retraced her steps  
  
back. Kagome quietly entered the room, noticing that Rin was asleep. Walking over to her desk,  
  
Kagome picked up a stack of CDs, all of them by Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Rin, you really admire him, don't you? I promise, I will bring Sesshoumaru to meet you  
  
if it's the last thing I do. Since, my fate will end up being exactly like Janet's, why not do  
  
something worthwhile." whispered Kagome to Rin, who was oblivious to her words as she was  
  
in dreamland.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kagome stepped out of the hospital and went toward Sesshoumaru's house. Closely  
  
following behind was the orange-haired reporter, named Shippo.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Where's Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, worry written all over his face.  
  
"I'm not sure, but Kagome never misses work unless something really big happened."  
  
replied Sango.  
  
"She'll be fine." bit out Kikyou coldly, who was having a jealous fit.  
  
"Kikyou, what's wrong with you lately?" asked Sango.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Inuyasha looked from Sango to Kikyou then back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kagome walked into the front yard when she stopped to listen to the racket.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Open now or I will personally kill you!" yelled a male voice followed by loud  
  
bangs and kicks. "Oww, look what you made me do!?"   
  
"Shut up!" yelled a voice, which Kagome realized as Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"I broke my arm trying to get you out of your room and you tell me to just SHUT UP?"  
  
BANG, CRASH, CRACK, OWWWWW. Kagome sweet dropped and thought, "I don't  
  
think I want to know what is happening, and I thought I was in a bad mood. Mine is nothing  
  
compared to this."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Miroku, I'm leaving!" yelled Sesshoumaru as he stormed downstairs, followed by Jaken  
  
and Miroku with bruises, cuts, and bit of blood.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Miroku.  
  
"None of your business, and when I return, I expect you to have fixed my door and  
  
cleaned up the glass." with that said, Sesshoumaru walked out to his car.  
  
Sesshoumaru immediately saw Kagome, but ignored her and her calls. "Sesshoumaru,  
  
stop and listen!"  
  
Sesshoumaru started his engine and was going to drive away when Kagome stood right in  
  
front of the car. "Move!" ordered Sesshoumaru, "Or I am going to be really pissed!"  
  
"If you would listen, I wouldn't be wasting your time."  
  
"What is it!?" asked Sesshoumaru impatiently.  
  
"There is a little girl at the hospital who is about to die, and have always wanted to meet  
  
you." replied Kagome.  
  
"So, what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"If you go see her, I promise you will never see me again." stated Kagome as she willed  
  
her tears not to fall.  
  
"Fine, now move!" yelled Sesshoumaru as Kagome moved out of the way. Kagome  
  
turned to see a reporter.  
  
"Do you think he will show up?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Aren't you that reporter who has been following for quite some time?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry." replied Shippo.  
  
"It's okay. Lets go, no use in standing here."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door again, but still no one answered. "Kagome, where  
  
are you? What happened? Please be alright." pleaded Inuyasha as he drove home with a heavy  
  
heart.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kagome stood outside of the hospital with Shippo waiting for Sesshoumaru. It was  
  
already midnight, and still no traces of Sesshoumaru. "Do you think he forgot?" asked Shippo as   
  
he slipped off his jacket and handed it to Kagome, who was shivering.  
  
"Lets wait a while longer." said Kagome. So they waited, when it was almost 3:00A.M.,  
  
Kagome and Shippo gave up hope. When they were turning to leave, they heard the engine stop,  
  
and there stood Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head. Kagome lead the way to Rin's room followed by  
  
Sesshoumaru and Shippo. Kagome walked toward her mother and Doctor Stephen. "Kagome."  
  
called William. "What..." he stopped himself when he noticed Sesshoumaru and a reporter.  
  
William smiled and led the remaining way to Rin's room.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly entered Rin's room, as Rin was taking her medicine. Rin feeling  
  
someone enter her room and turned around. Rin's mouth opened to say something, but found  
  
herself at a loss for words.  
  
"You must be Rin." said Sesshoumaru kindly as he sat next to Rin.  
  
"Yes," replied Rin, giving Sesshoumaru a wide smile. "I never imagined I would finally  
  
get to meet you."  
  
Sesshoumaru gently hugged Rin, as Rin's eyes welled up with tears of happiness.  
  
William motioned for the nurse to leave them alone. The nurse, understanding the motion, left  
  
swiftly and quietly. Shippo took out his notepad and took down everything that was said from the  
  
doorway and took many pictures of Sesshoumaru and Rin hugging.  
  
Kagome smiled a soft smiled and left without anyone noticing. "I should keep my end of  
  
the bargain." thought Kagome as she took off Shippo's coat.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"So you promise you'll get well?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hai, I will." promised Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru left after giving Rin a smile. Just as Sesshoumaru closed Rin's door,  
  
everybody heard a loud scream and ran towards the sound.  
  
Shippo and everyone else rushed into Janet's room to find the window open. Janet was  
  
nowhere in sight. They looked out the window to find Kagome running toward the mall shouting,  
  
"Janet! Where are you? Please, don't scare me! Janet! JANET!"  
  
Quickly everyone went outside to find that Kagome, like Janet, was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Kagome! Janet!" called Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
William picked up a note attached to the tree that read. "Mom, don't worry about me. I'm  
  
going to go look for Janet and I will be back before dinner."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi felt a bit relived, but still worried. Sesshoumaru quietly left, needing time  
  
alone. Shippo soon left after Sesshoumaru, hopping Kagome was okay.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
***Two days later***  
  
  
  
"Janet, don't you dare leave again!" yelled Kagome as Janet was about to climb out the  
  
window again.   
  
"I need to see Kouga." replied Janet.  
  
"You ran away two days ago, and had all of us worried to death."  
  
"But.." Janet was cut off as William ran into the room crying tears of happiness.  
  
"Doctor William, what's..."  
  
"Rin, someone has donated a heart!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes, Shippo had written out the incident and put it in the newspaper. It made the  
  
headlines! Soon, we have so many people donating hearts!"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Rin's parents are really happy, and wants you to tell Sesshoumaru how thankful they  
  
are."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I promised he would never see me again if he would come."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Kagome." stated Janet as she cried tears for her sister.  
  
"A deal is a deal." stated Kagome. "But I will send a letter telling him the results."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, please review and answer my question. 


	10. Midnight Love

Authors Notes: Hi, I'm Dragonlady, and I'll be taking over for now. I usually proofread, and I   
  
barely ever write. So, if I have mistakes, please tell me and I will try my best to do better.   
  
Sorry: I apologies that this took so long. School work sort of got in the way. Currently, I have no  
  
homework because I was chosen with a group of students to go to Waterworld for Honors Day.  
  
The best part was I got to my English and Science test! Including all homework!   
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. (Did I spell that correctly?) I do not own the  
  
plot, it belongs to the person who wrote the movie Lavender  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Midnight Love  
  
  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME!" yelled Sango directly in Kagome's face. Kagome didn't  
  
move an inch, looking as though her soul had just been stolen, and all that was left was the shell.  
  
"Kagome! Your freaking me out! Say something!"   
  
"Sango?" asked Kagome confused, "Are you okay? You look really tired! You should  
  
rest!" stated Kagome with a slight frown.  
  
"Your unbelievable!" cried Sango as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kagome looking at Kikyou.  
  
"Sango has been calling out to you for thirty minutes, but you look as if your dead!"  
  
replied Kikyou coldly with a glare.  
  
"Sango, I am so sor.." Kagome was trying to apologies to Sango when Inuyasha walked  
  
in.  
  
"Good morning Kagome." called Inuyasha with a bright smile that almost touched his  
  
yellow eyes.  
  
"Good morning?" asked Sango angrily. "Good? Seems to me the appropriate thing to say  
  
is bad morning!" hissed Sango, who everyone can see, is still angry at Kagome. (Except  
  
Inuyasha.)  
  
"Inuyasha!" stated Kikyou with deadly calmness, "Are you going to say good morning to  
  
me and Sango?"  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Good morning Sango, Kikyou." amended Inuyasha.  
  
"Good again?! I thought I told you to say bad!" Sango nearly yelled as she stormed  
  
outside.  
  
"What's wrong with Sango?" asked Inuyasha dumbfounded at Sango's outburst.  
  
"Lately Kagome seems to be out in space." replied Kikyou with a monotone voice. "She  
  
is so absorbed in her own little world she doesn't even know when someone is talking to her.  
  
Kagome struck Sango's last bit of patience, and Sango exploded." stated Kikyou a matter-fact  
  
tone.  
  
"Oh." replied Inuyasha not interested in the subject and turned toward Kagome and asked,  
  
"Will you meet me tonight here? Please?" pleaded Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome as she jolted out of her thoughts once again. "Will you please  
  
repeat that?"  
  
Kikyou rolled her eyes and stated angrily. "If your gonna talk about stuff like that, find a  
  
room instead of talking mushy stuff in front of my FACE!" Kikyou stormed out of the store and  
  
slammed the door with a loud bang!  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Come on old buddy old pal, what could be so bad?" asked Miroku  
  
looking clueless. "You look even worse than before!"  
  
"Miroku, I advise you to keep your nose out of business that does not concern you."  
  
replied Sesshoumaru coldly, eyes never leaving the window.  
  
"Come on, tell me! Maybe I can help you." offered Miroku, which earned himself a glare  
  
that seemed to say shut-up-now-or-you-will-feel-my-wrath! Miroku understood the glare and  
  
kept himself quiet from then on.  
  
Just at that moment, Jaken burst in holding a tray of food, but accidently tripped. The  
  
food went soaring in the air and landed with a thud. Sesshoumaru moved his gaze toward Jaken,  
  
which caused Jaken to fall on the floor asking for forgiveness. Jaken had immediately understood  
  
the look Sesshoumaru gave his. It interpreted into this, Jaken-how-dare-you-ruin-my-peace-  
  
leave-before-I-decide-to-be-rid-of-you-forever!  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
  
  
"So Inuyasha, what did you want to see me for?" asked Kagome with curiosity. Inuyasha  
  
did not reply, but quietly led Kagome down the road toward the greenhouse he built for her.  
  
Kagome gasped at the sight, the greenhouse was decorated with Christmas lights that shined in  
  
the dark night.  
  
"This is for you." stated Inuyasha with a smile. Inuyasha put his hands into his pocket and  
  
pulled out the key to the greenhouse. He took Kagome's hand and gently laid it in her palm.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't take this gift!" replied Kagome as she returned the keys.   
  
"No!" replied Inuyasha as he pushed the key back to Kagome. "Please, keep it."  
  
Kagome gave up after arguing for another few minutes and accepted Inuyasha's gift.  
  
"Also, will you please come with me to see the art show tomorrow night?" asked  
  
Inuyasha filled with hope.  
  
Kagome was going to reject, but stopped when she saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
Slowly, Kagome nodded her head, her mouth etched with a slight frown that Inuyasha did not  
  
notice.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Why am I feeling worse then before?" Sesshoumaru questioned himself. "I thought I  
  
would feel better after Kagome stopped bothering me, but I feel just the opposite!" Sesshoumaru  
  
felt frustration rising and swiftly left.  
  
"Sess..." called Miroku, but stopped when he noticed that Sesshoumaru was already gone.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what is going on?" Miroku murmured to himself.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
  
  
"I can't do this, I can't." Kagome kept repeating to herself, "I know, I'll have Kikyou take  
  
my place!" Kagome wasted no time in calling Kikyou.  
  
"Kagome, what do you want?" asked Kikyou from the other end angrily.  
  
"Kikyou, I know you like Inuyasha, so do you want to go to an art show with him?" asked  
  
Kagome hoping Kikyou would say yes.  
  
"Fine!" stated Kikyou emotionlessly, but inside, she was filled with warmth and  
  
happiness.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Kagome, where are you?" asked Inuyasha to himself. Inuyasha looked again, but still no  
  
sign of Kagome. "The art show is about to begin." Inuyasha smiled when he saw a figure of a girl  
  
walking toward him.  
  
"Kag..." Inuyasha stopped midway when he noticed the girl was not Kagome, but Kikyou.  
  
"Kikyou, what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha angrily.  
  
Kikyou took a step back and answered, "Kagome asked me to come in her place."  
  
"What?" asked Inuyasha angrily, hurt etched clearly in his face. "Kikyou, sorry, I'm being  
  
rude. Here." stated Inuyasha as he handed Kikyou the ticket. "I don't feel like watching."  
  
Kikyou stood in the cold night as tears flowed down her face, while she watched Inuyasha  
  
walk away from her. "Inuyasha, what does Kagome have that I don't have?" Kikyou asked  
  
herself as she crouched down and broke into sobs.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Inuyasha, I am so sorry." thought Kagome sadly to herself. "I just can't do it." Kagome  
  
walked down the busy street and tried her best to forget her unhappiness, but failed miserably.   
  
Sesshoumaru stopped his car and was going to get out when he spotted Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru started the engine and was going to drive away, do to the fact that he wasn't sure  
  
what he is feeling right now. Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly when he heard a girl scream. He  
  
raced out of his car and toward the accident.  
  
There was a big crowd gathered there, but what he overheard almost gave him a heart  
  
attack. "Poor girl, and so young too." one of the people stated sadly.   
  
"I feel bad for this young girl." said another.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up his pace while thinking, "Please, not Kagome. Please, not  
  
Kagome." Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, and realized it wasn't Kagome. He released the breath  
  
he had been holding and lifted his head. (You guys didn't think I'll let that be Kagome now did  
  
you?)  
  
There stood Kagome, who was also inspecting the girl. Sesshoumaru quickly ran around  
  
the crowd and toward Kagome. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist,  
  
glad that the girl was not Kagome.  
  
Kagome was startled when she spotted Sesshoumaru, and was going to leave because of  
  
her deal, when Sesshoumaru ran toward her and hugged her.   
  
"Now I know why I am not happy." thought Sesshoumaru to himself as he held Kagome  
  
close to his body. "I was wrong, there is someone I still care about, and that someone is in my  
  
arms."  
  
Kagome blushed when she noticed all the attention they were attracting. Sesshoumaru felt  
  
Kagome's unease and reluctantly let go, but still held a grip on Kagome's right hand as he led her  
  
toward his car.   
  
When they reached his car, Sesshoumaru made Kagome go in saying, "I need to talk with  
  
you."  
  
"Sesshoumaru," started Kagome, "I'm sorry, I'll be more careful to stay out of your way  
  
next time."  
  
"No don't!" Sesshoumaru said quickly.   
  
"But I promised y..." started Kagome, but was cut off by Sesshoumaru's lips. Kagome  
  
could feel herself reacting to the soft, warm feeling of Sesshoumaru's lips, and deepened the kiss.  
  
After a while, they pulled apart, and Sesshoumaru asked softly, "Can we change the deal?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Kagome confused.  
  
"Instead of avoiding me, I want you to always be with me." stated Sesshoumaru as he  
  
leaned in for another kiss. Kagome smiled, and felt genuine happiness. Kagome nodded her head  
  
and closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru's lips descended upon hers.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Author's Notes: Please tell me what you think, and I would love to hear what mistakes I made so  
  
I can improve next time. 


	11. First Date

Author's Notes: Extremely sorry for the long wait!  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Rumiko T. and whoever wrote the movie!  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
First Date  
  
  
  
After a while, Sesshoumaru reluctantly pulled away from Kagome when Kagome's self  
  
phone rang. "Hello?" asked Kagome.  
  
"This is Inuyasha. Kagome, where are you?" asked Inuyasha calmly as if nothing  
  
happened.  
  
"Me? I'm in my room doing some paper work." lied Kagome.  
  
"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow then." stated Inuyasha as he abruptly closed the connection.  
  
"Kagome, who was that?" asked Sesshoumaru curiously.  
  
"We work together in the garden." replied Kagome.  
  
"Male or female?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Male, and no, we are just friends." stated Kagome firmly knowing what the next  
  
question would be.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Sesshoumaru a bit jealous.  
  
"Quite being jealous." replied Kagome playfully.  
  
"Fine, I'll drive you home then."  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Kagome, why did you lie to me?" asked Inuyasha to himself as he looked up at  
  
Kagome's room with sad eyes. "If you were doing paper work, the lights would be on, but  
  
obviously, you aren't even home."  
  
Inuyasha tried his best to hold in his tears as he drove to a quiet place to calm down his  
  
nerves.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Good night Sesshoumaru." called Kagome as Sesshoumaru opened the door for Kagome  
  
to get out.   
  
"Wait," stated Sesshoumaru as he took Kagome's self phone and put in his number, "now  
  
you can call me."  
  
"Okay, bye." replied Kagome, then giving Sesshoumaru a final kiss.   
  
When Kagome reached her room, she looked out the window to find Sesshoumaru still  
  
standing there looking at her. Kagome took out her self and called him, "Sesshoumaru, why are  
  
you still here?"  
  
"Well, I want to see your pretty face longer." replied Sesshoumaru with a little smile.  
  
"Fine, will I see you tomorrow?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not sure if I will be able to see you every day. Sometimes my job might get  
  
in the way. Do you still want to be my girlfriend, even though I might not be able to spend that  
  
much time with you?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes, of course. I will wait when you are busy, and I will be there for you when you are  
  
depressed. Sesshoumaru, I love you." replied Kagome as tears of happiness slid down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome." stated Sesshoumaru filled with love. "Goodnight, and I will  
  
pick you up from work tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, goodnight." replied Kagome as Sesshoumaru closed his self phone and got into  
  
his car. Then he drove away towards his home, feeling happy again, after so many years.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Kikyou!" called Inuyasha, "can we talk?"  
  
Kikyou, Kagome, and Sango looked up from their work and stared at Inuyasha. "That's a  
  
change." Sango stated bluntly. "Usually you want to speak with Kagome. Did you guys break  
  
up?"  
  
"Sango, what are you talking about?" asked Kagome, "We are just friends."  
  
"Right." replied Sango as she returned back to work. Inuyasha looked like he was about  
  
to explode when Kagome said they were just friends. Kikyou set aside her work and followed  
  
Inuyasha outside.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, what do you want to talk about?" asked Kikyou coldly.  
  
"I want to say I am sorry about last night." apologized Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine, I'm going back to work."  
  
"Wait, also, do you want to go out with me?" asked Inuyasha as a blush crept up his face.   
  
"Really? I thought you liked Kagome." replied Kikyou.  
  
"I do, but I want to forget her, and learn to love someone else, who will love me back."  
  
replied Inuyasha. "Will you be this person?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, I will try." replied Kikyou as she hugged Inuyasha and burst into tears.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have loved you ever since I set eyes on you."  
  
"Kikyou. Lets go for a walk." suggested Inuyasha. Kikyou nodded and they were off.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Finally you two are back!" cried Sango. "Kikyou, Inuyasha, you guys left Kagome and I  
  
with all the..."  
  
Sango stopped what she was saying when she saw Kikyou's arms looped around  
  
Inuyasha's and her head was resting on Inuyasha's chest. "What ha-happened?" asked Sango,  
  
slightly confused.  
  
"Kikyou and I are very sorry. We decided to go out together." replied Inuyasha glancing  
  
at Kagome to see her reaction.  
  
"Like a date?" asked Sango. Inuyasha and Kikyou nodded their heads. "But what about  
  
Kagome?"  
  
"What about me?" asked Kagome, who finally spoke. Inuyasha hopped with all his heart  
  
that Kagome was at least jealous. "I think it is great that they are going out."  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart shatter to pieces. "Thank you Kagome." stated Kikyou warmly  
  
with a bright smile.  
  
"Aren't they a good couple?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What about you?" asked Sango.  
  
"What about her?" asked a masculine voice from behind them. They turned around and  
  
there stood Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Wow!" stated Sango and Kikyou breathlessly, "Aren't you Sesshoumaru, the famous  
  
singer?"  
  
"Yes, I am." replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sango. "Do you want to buy flowers? Though I don't  
  
see why you came here."  
  
"No, I came to pick up my date." replied Sesshoumaru as he walked towards them.  
  
"Who's your date?" asked Kikyou curiously. Kagome walked towards Sesshoumaru and  
  
gave him a hug.   
  
"Your early." stated Kagome. "Work isn't over yet."  
  
"I know, but I missed you." replied Sesshoumaru calmly.  
  
"Kagome, is this your boyfriend?"asked Sango mouth still open.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and replied, "Yeah."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sango, "We'll talk later, Kagome. Right now, go enjoy  
  
your date. I'll take care of things here."  
  
"Thank you Sango." replied Kagome as she gave her friend a hug. Then she looped her  
  
arms around Sesshoumaru's and walked past Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kikyou smiled, while  
  
Inuyasha was fuming with anger.  
  
Kagome, so you were with him last night, when you lied to me, thought Inuyasha. Slowly,  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome disappeared into the evening sun, arm in arm.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Please review! Also, check out my new fic if you haven't already. It's a Sess/Kag fic, and it's  
  
called Tale Of A Beautiful Demoness. Please read that, I promise it will become very interesting  
  
after chapter 3 or 4. 


	12. Sunset

Hey! I'm back! I finally got over the grief of my dead grandma! Lets give a big thanks for  
  
dragonlady for taking over! I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunset  
  
  
  
"Kagome." whispered Sesshoumaru as he held Kagome close to his body.   
  
"Sesshoumaru." sighed Kagome as she lay her head on Sesshoumaru's strong chest. "I  
  
want to stay like this forever."  
  
"Me too." whispered Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome turned around and faced Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, our love will be strong. It  
  
won't break right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So no secrets."  
  
"No secrets."  
  
Kagome smiled and was going to start speaking when her cell phone rang. 'Well, I'll tell  
  
Sesshoumaru later. But will he still love me? I don't know how to say this, but it isn't right if I  
  
don't tell him.'   
  
"Kagome Higurashi." said Kagome into her cell phone.  
  
"Kagome, come to the hospital, quick!" came the voice of Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"I'm coming." replied Kagome as she closed her cell phone. "Sesshoumaru, I have to go  
  
to the hospital."  
  
"I'll drive you." replied Sesshoumaru as they hurried to the car. 'Kagome.' thought  
  
Sesshoumaru to himself. 'How am I suppose to say this? Will you be angry? This is so  
  
frustrating, but Kagome will have to know sooner or later.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Kagome with a worried voice.  
  
"Janet, she's missing, again." replied Mrs. Higurashi, who looked like she would burst  
  
into hysterical sorrow soon.  
  
"I'll go look for Janet." stated Kagome as she rushed outside. Sesshoumaru turned and  
  
noticed his girlfriends worried face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Don't lie to me, remember, there is no secrets  
  
between us."  
  
Kagome sighed and said. "Janet is missing, and her health has decreased a lot."  
  
"Get in the car." commanded Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'll help  
  
you find her."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Kouga." sighed Janet as she sat at the coffee table.   
  
"What is it Janet?" asked Kouga. "You look pale, what's wrong? Are you sick? Because  
  
lately, you are always in the hospital."  
  
"No," lied Janet, "Kagome is the one that is sick, I am just taking care of her."  
  
"Oh okay." stated Kouga as he got up and grabbed the book on a table near the corner of  
  
the coffee shop. "You can write anything in this book. I come here all the time and write in this  
  
book."  
  
Kouga flipped open the book and Janet read some of the passages. "Today, I met a very  
  
beautiful girl in the bookstore. June 8, 2000." Janet smiled and read another. " I found out the  
  
girl's name is Janet, I think I'm in love. June 18, 2000." Janet kept on reading until the latest one,  
  
"I am leaving for America, and I want my girlfriend, who I love dearly to come with me. I don't  
  
ever want to be away from her. March 5, 2002.'  
  
"Want to write something?" asked Kouga.   
  
"I don't know what to say." replied Janet.  
  
"How about, I love Kouga." suggested Kouga. Janet took the pen, and before she could  
  
write the first word, she stopped. Kouga looked at Janet urging her to write.   
  
'No, I can't do this.' thought Janet. 'I'll break his heart.' "Kouga, I-I can't!" cried Janet as  
  
her hand started to shake. Janet dropped the pen and ran away.   
  
"Janet!" screamed Kouga. "Is this good bye?" asked Kouga in a whisper.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Kagome." called Mrs. Higurashi over the cell phone. "Janet returned to the hospital."  
  
Kagome sighed a relief and smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there."   
  
"Sesshoumaru, Janet came back!" cried Kagome happily. Sesshoumaru smiled and drove  
  
Kagome back to the hospital.   
  
Just before Kagome walked up the stairs of the hospital, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome  
  
around and kissed her softly on the lips. "Guess we'll pick up where we left off another time."  
  
Kagome nodded her head. Sesshoumaru got back in his car and drove away as Kagome  
  
quickly walked up the hospital stairs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked into Janet's room and looked at her sleeping daughter. Mrs.  
  
Higurashi sat by Janet's bed when she noticed a thick book. She looked at the book and noticed it  
  
was a love story. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes brimmed with unshed tears.  
  
"Oh, Janet, I really wished you and your sister could live normal lives." cried Mrs.  
  
Higurashi as she opened the book. Inside the book, Janet had written Kouga's name over and  
  
over again. Mrs. Higurashi cried her heart out as she grabbed the book, and went in search of  
  
Kouga.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Kouga!" cried Mrs. Higurashi when she had finally found Kouga after hours of  
  
searching.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, I will not bother Janet anymore." stated Kouga as he turned to leave.  
  
"No, I wish you would go see Janet." pleaded Mrs. Higurashi. "Now I know I was wrong  
  
to keep you guys apart."  
  
"Sorry, I can't go see her. We broke up our relationship." stated Kouga.   
  
"It doesn't matter, please go see her." pleaded Mrs. Higurashi once again. Kouga shook  
  
his head no. "I hope you will rethink this, and visit Janet. Here," stated Mrs. Higurashi as she  
  
handed Kouga his book, "I think this is yours."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi left as fresh, new tears streamed down her face. "Janet, I'm sorry, it's all  
  
my fault."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kouga slowly walked home, holding the book. When he had reached home, he sat in his  
  
chair and just stared at the book. Finally, giving in to his desires, he opened up the book. "Janet."  
  
was all Kouga whispered as he dashed to the hospital as quickly as he could.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kouga slammed Janet's door open, and startled Kagome and Janet. "Kouga?" whispered  
  
Janet as she tried to get up.  
  
"Janet, why did you lie to me?" asked Kouga as he took a seat next to Janet. Kagome  
  
took this as her cue to leave.  
  
"I didn't want you to know." cried Janet as she buried her face into Kouga's chest.  
  
"Kouga, I love you!"  
  
"I do too." replied Kouga. Janet started to cough uncontrollably. "Doctor!" screamed  
  
Kouga.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
"Mom, add a bit more blush on the left." stated Janet as she looked in the little mirror. "I  
  
want to look perfect for Kouga." Mrs. Higurashi held back a sob, and added more make up to  
  
Janet. Kagome stood on the other side of Janet's bed, trying her best not to cry.  
  
"Kouga's here." called a nurse form outside.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome helped Janet walk outside, when they bumped into the  
  
doctor. Janet whispered to the doctor, "Go cheer my mom up, she likes coffee."  
  
The doctor smiled and took her advice. Janet took Kouga's hand and they walked off.  
  
William handed Mrs. Higurashi a cup of coffee, and Mrs. Higurashi smiled. William and Mrs.  
  
Higurashi walked off with grave expressions as Kagome flopped down onto the bench and cried  
  
out all her pain and sorrow.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kouga and Janet walked hand in hand along the beach, when Janet stated, "Kouga, I'm  
  
tired."  
  
Kouga picked Janet up bridal style and continued walking as Janet snuggled closer to  
  
Kouga. After walking for another fifteen minutes, Kouga gently set Janet onto the sandy beach  
  
and sat next to her to watch the sunset.  
  
"It's beautiful." sighed Janet as she leaned her head onto Kouga's chest. Kouga picked  
  
Janet up and placed her on his lap.   
  
"It is." replied Kouga. "But you are much more beautiful than it." This earned a blush  
  
from Janet.  
  
"Kouga, do you believe in afterlife?" asked Janet. "I do, and the next life, I want to be  
  
able to spend my life with you."  
  
"Me too." replied Kouga.  
  
"I feel so tired." sighed Janet looking really sleepy. Janet gently gripped Kouga's jacket  
  
and pulled him down for a short kiss. Kouga watched the sun set with a near dreamland Janet. "I  
  
love you Janet." whispered Kouga. As the last rays of the sunlight disappeared, he felt Janet's  
  
grip on him loosen.   
  
Janet's arm fell to her side and her heartbeat stopped. All traces of life left Janet. Kouga  
  
silently cried and whispered. "I will never forget you, and wait for me in the afterlife." Kouga  
  
slowly picked Janet up and began the trek back as tears dropped one by one until it started to  
  
pour.  
  
"JANET!" screamed Kouga into the dark night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
"Janet!" whispered Kagome as she began to cry even harder. Soon she was joined be Mrs.  
  
Higurashi and the doctor when Kouga brought Janet's body back with an emotionless face.   
  
"Why did it have to end this way?" asked Kagome to no one in particular. Mrs. Higurashi  
  
wrapped her arms around Kagome and hugged her. Everyone sat around the lobby and mourned  
  
for Janet's death.  
  
"You promised you would always be there for me." whispered Kagome. "You lied to me.  
  
Now I am all alone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is it me, or do I love to write sad stories? Please read and review! Okay, I have a ?, PLEASE  
  
ANSWER! Do you like dragonlady's fics or mine better? Please tell the truth! Yes, we will both  
  
continue writing, I was just curious. Though there is another reason, but I'll tell you guys next  
  
time, if I remember! ^_^ 


	13. Kagura, Sesshoumaru's Girlfriend

DG: I really want to stop this fic. I feel really lazy and depressed!   
  
Shippo: Poor you.  
  
DG: Sorry! Unless further notice, I'll drop this fic.   
  
Sesshoumaru: No! I didn't get to marry Kagome yet!  
  
DL: Too bad, I can't take another one! I already have two of my own, plus I am being nice and  
  
finishing SFS, for you.  
  
Inuyasha: SFS?  
  
DG: Searching For Symbols.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What about Winter Sonata? I didn't even get to kiss Kagome yet!  
  
DL: I might take it, depending on my schedule! I do have a college thing!  
  
Kagome: No use crying. They don't own any of us. The plot belongs to whoever wrote it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagura, Sesshoumaru's Girlfriend  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I can't believe Janet died. It all seems like a dream." cried Kagome from  
  
between sobs. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Kagome, trying his best to give comfort to  
  
Kagome.   
  
"I know she wouldn't want you to be sad like this." comforted Sesshoumaru. "If I was  
  
her, I would want you to be happy everyday, and live life to its fullest."  
  
"Your right, I'll try to be happy." replied Kagome as she tried to stop crying, but to no  
  
avail.  
  
Ring, ring. "Hello?" asked Sesshoumaru into his cell phone.  
  
"Hey buddy!" cried Miroku through the cell-phone. "What's going on? I haven't seen you  
  
in days! What, got a new girlfriend."  
  
"How did you know?" asked Sesshoumaru sarcastically. "Aren't you the bright one  
  
today."  
  
"Your kidding, right?" asked Miroku nervously. "What about Kagura? She won't like  
  
this."  
  
"It doesn't matter if she likes it or not, I don't love her." stated Sesshoumaru as if it was  
  
the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"But,..." started Miroku. Click. "Hey!" yelled Miroku. No answer. "I can't believe he just  
  
hung up on me like that!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, who was that?" asked Kagome curiously. "Do you need to leave?"   
  
"No, I want to spend more time with you. I can't leave when your in this state." replied  
  
Sesshoumaru, nuzzling Kagome's neck.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Kagome." whispered Sango in a soft voice. "I'm sorry about what happened to your  
  
sister."  
  
"I hope you can get over it soon." comforted Kikyou, returning back to work.  
  
"Your sister will be with you, even if she isn't with you anymore." added Inuyasha as he  
  
gave Kagome a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you." stated Kagome. "I know that Janet died happily, because she died in her  
  
love's arm. Anyone who can die like that, lived their life to the fullest." Kagome gave her friends  
  
a reassuring smile, then busied herself with work.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Now, where does Sesshoumaru live?' pondered a beautiful girl who just arrived from  
  
America. 'I can't wait to see him.'  
  
"Taxi." called the girl as some people helped her lift her luggage into the car. As she gave  
  
directions she smiled happily, at the thought of Sesshoumaru. 'Maybe I can surprise him. We  
  
haven't seen each other in such a long time, I bet he misses me a lot.'   
  
When she had reached her destination, she knocked on the door, hoping Sesshoumaru  
  
wasn't home. To her relief, Jaken answered the door and his jaw literally fell to the ground. "I-I  
  
n-need to g-go s-somewhere." stated Jaken and fled.  
  
"Well, good, I know Jaken isn't coming back anytime soon. Best part, Sess-chan isn't  
  
here." giggled the girl as she unpacked everything and made herself at home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'What a day.' thought Sesshoumaru to himself as he unlocked the door. 'I should call  
  
Kagome and see how she is doing. I miss her already.'  
  
When Sesshoumaru stepped into his room, he almost fainted. Almost. Just as  
  
Sesshoumaru was going to call for Jaken, his bathroom door opened, and there stood a girl  
  
wrapped in towels, half nude.   
  
"Kagura!" whispered Sesshoumaru in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me?" pouted Kagura as she ran up to Sesshoumaru and gave him   
  
a hug. Sesshoumaru quickly pried her off and turned around.  
  
"Get dressed." commanded Sesshoumaru as he walked into the living room. Kagura  
  
pouted even more, but did as she was commanded.   
  
'What am I going to say to Kagome?" asked Sesshoumaru to himself. 'She knows I have  
  
a girlfriend already, but what if she still gets mad? I love Kagome not Kagura. How am I going to  
  
tell Kagura that I don't love her, but my childhood friend?' Millions of thoughts ran through  
  
Sesshoumaru's head, causing him a headache.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru felt someone jump on him from behind, and turned to see  
  
Kagura. "Kagura, I need to tell you something."  
  
Kagura covered Sesshoumaru mouth with her hands and said. "Let me guess, you want to  
  
tell me you miss me a lot and to never leave you again, right?" asked Kagura.  
  
"Well, not exactly." lied Sesshoumaru. 'Actually, quite the opposite. Thought I can't  
  
seem to find what to say.' That night, Sesshoumaru had to constantly try to keep Kagura out of  
  
his bed.   
  
"Why?" Kagura would always ask. "We're going to get married sooner or later."  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and tried to ignore Kagura as her hands roamed over  
  
Sesshoumaru's bare chest.   
  
"Kagura." stated Sesshoumaru firmly, as he grabbed her hands and dragged her back to  
  
her own room. "It's night, and I want to sleep, so stay!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning, Sesshoumaru awoke to loud music playing, and recognized it as  
  
Lavender. He groggily got up and did his morning things and went into the living room to find  
  
Kagura dancing wildly to the music. "This is so beautiful, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Yes it is." stated Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Did you dedicate it to anyone?" asked Kagura.  
  
"Yes." replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My childhood friend, also my..." Kagura cut Sesshoumaru off once again by jumping on  
  
him and attempting to pull his clothes off.  
  
Ring, ring. "Get off." yelled Sesshoumaru, prying Kagura off. "Hello?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome. "Sorry that I can't go out tonight, I have to prepare for  
  
my sister's burial, and I might not have time for a while.  
  
"That.." Sesshoumaru was cut off when Kagura turned the music to the highest notch.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru!" screamed Kagome. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." lied Sesshoumaru. "Seems like Miroku is messing around again."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned off the music and motioned for Kagura to sit and quite moving.   
  
"Okay, bye then." stated Kagome. Click.  
  
'That was a relief, now I have more time to get rid off Kagura and think of what to say to  
  
Ka..." Kagura is once again, trying to 'rape' Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pried Kagura off and  
  
redid his shirt. Then Sesshoumaru left, slamming the door. Kagura's eyes brimmed with tears  
  
that threatened to fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DG: Please review, and I might just get out of my depression.  
  
DL: Yeah, Chels is coming over, she's coming over!  
  
DG: She's not even close to depressed, and now her BF is coming over! Why is my life so bad!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Let's just end this, okay! Though u should end after I marry Kagome. 


	14. Shattered Bottle

DG: I'm back, since DL is being an evil ass.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shattered Bottle  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what happened?" whispered Kagura to herself. "Why are you like this?"  
  
Kagura walked around aimlessly, until she settled to go find Sesshoumaru in his office. "Maybe  
  
if I show up, he'll cheer up."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"So, your basically saying you want to get rid of Kagura." stated Miroku with a nod of his  
  
head.  
  
"Yes, I don't love her. I don't think I ever did." added Sesshoumaru as he clamped his  
  
hand over his head. "I got a headache."  
  
"What are friends for?" asked Miroku with a grin. "I'll settle things for you. You just sit  
  
back and relax. Leave everything to me. I promise that by the end of this day, Kagura will cease  
  
to bother you, and you can live happily ever after with your one true love."  
  
"Don't over exaggerate it Miroku."  
  
"Fine, ..." started Miroku.  
  
"Miroku." broke in Sesshoumaru. "Lets see what you can do." Sesshoumaru pointed to  
  
Kagura who had just arrived.  
  
"Ah, Kagura." stated Miroku with a wide smile plastered onto his face. "Good weather  
  
isn't it?" Sesshoumaru walked up to Miroku and nudged him.  
  
"Kagura, want a drink?" asked Miroku. Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes.  
  
"You look really lovely today." added Miroku. Sesshoumaru inched closer to Miroku and  
  
stomped on his feet.   
  
"Get to the point." whispered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Uh, Kagura?"  
  
"Yes Miroku?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, here, wants to..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He wants me to tell you..." stated Miroku trying to find words. Sesshoumaru glared at  
  
Miroku.  
  
"I mean, I think.." stated Miroku.  
  
"Spit it out Miroku." growled Kagura, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru wants to ask you out, and I think it's a good idea too." blurted Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Miroku a look that said. Wait-for-me-after-work-I-want-to-tear-you-limb-  
  
from-limb. Kagura gave a wide smile.  
  
"Thank you for telling me Miroku. Sesshoumaru is way to shy. He could ask, he should  
  
know I would never decline." stated Kagura as she tossed her drink back to Miroku and left with  
  
a light and happy heart.  
  
After Kagura was out of sight, Sesshoumaru turned to Miroku and said sarcastically.  
  
"Sure, leave everything to me. Everything will turn out perfectly. Miroku, if you can't do  
  
something, please don't make it any worse then it already is."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kagura walked around Sesshoumaru's house, dancing and singing to the music. That was  
  
until she spotted Sesshoumaru's favorite possession. The lavender bottle. "Sesshoumaru has this  
  
with him almost everywhere." thought Kagura to herself.  
  
Kagura picked up the bottle and examined it, but leaped up in surprise when she heard  
  
Sesshoumaru's voice. Accidentally dropping the bottle and shattering it. Sesshoumaru raced to  
  
the bottle and sighed.  
  
"I'm so sorry." apologized Kagura. "I'll go get you a new one."  
  
"It's okay." stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No, no, I'll get you a new one now. I am the one who broke it."  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could say another word, Kagura was out the door, and out of sight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kagura searched in every store she came across, but not one had the kind of bottle she  
  
was looking for. After a whole day of searching with no luck, she returned back to  
  
Sesshoumaru's house, and immediately fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Sesshoumaru came out from his room when he heard someone come in. Then he noticed  
  
Kagura who was lying on the couch, with her shoes on the ground. When Sesshoumaru moved  
  
closer, he noticed Kagura had worn a whole into her shoes for walking so much.  
  
"How can I tell her I want her to leave me, when she had done all this, for me?" asked  
  
Sesshoumaru to himself.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please don't be mad, I didn't mean too. I promise I'll find another bottle."  
  
stated Kagura in her sleep. Sesshoumaru moved to the couch and brushed a few strands of lose  
  
hair out of Kagura's face.  
  
"Now how do I deal with this?" asked Sesshoumaru. "What should I do?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome worked, looking tired and sad. "If Sesshoumaru hurt you in  
  
anyway, I promise I will make him pay." vowed Inuyasha silently.   
  
"Inuyasha!" called Kikyou as she handed him a lunch. "I made this especially for you."  
  
"Uh, thanks." stated Inuyasha, not really paying attention. Kikyou noticed his gaze was at  
  
Kagome and growled. Kikyou stomped her feet, getting Inuyasha's attention.   
  
"You better eat your lunch before it gets cold. Then it wouldn't taste good anymore."  
  
stated Kikyou. "What's so interesting any way?"  
  
"Nothing." stated Inuyasha quickly. Way to quickly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Please read and review. I know it's short, but please review. I'm a bit lazy, you know? 


End file.
